


Skins Drabbles

by cashewdani



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Eating Disorders, F/M, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashewdani/pseuds/cashewdani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works inspired by iTunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Is

Jal spends a lot of the fall dreaming. She doesn’t remember most of them, she just knows she doesn’t sleep well and that she’s always tired. She presumes they’re probably about Chris or the baby, but, in that crazy dream way where it’s not really them. Where maybe they’re a fish or a song, but her subconscious knows what it’s really supposed to mean.

Jal plays the clarinet and makes friends with people who don’t know that her boyfriend’s dead. They invite her to parties, and Jal says no, even though she knows she shouldn’t.

She sleeps instead, always waking up long before she’s ready.


	2. Let Me Have My Fun Tonight

Michelle likes to dance. She’s sexy and young and on the floor she feels like she’ll be this way forever. She dances with boys and with girls and sometimes with no one at all. Her face gets flushed and her smile gets brighter and Tony always knows just where to put his hands. 

She’s slick with sweat and more than a little drunk, but she’s happy. She’s so happy. Putting her arms up, she pulls Tony in for a kiss. They keep moving, the beat coming up from the floor and settling into her blood. Fast and powerful and Michelle’s laughter ends up drowned out by the noise and Tony’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Inspired by Pink- U & Ur Hand_


	3. It's Time to Get Out of the Desert and Into the Sun

Sid sits with Cassie for a long time on that bench. They hold hands and Sid tries not to think about what happened here before. What’s going to happen to the two of them once they get up. 

Michelle keeps ringing him, so, he turns his phone off. 

In the early morning light Cassie’s there next to him, with that sort of hopeful smile he always wishes he could feel something close to. “It’s going to be lovely, isn’t it, Sidney?”

“Yeah, Cass. It’s gonna be lovely,” despite how for some reason he doesn’t really believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by The Format- On Your Porch


	4. I Wish You Love

Chris spent those mornings when headaches plagued him, when he was anxious and fucking terrified, thinking of things he wanted to do for Jal. It was more distracting than mental.

Mostly he wanted Jal to be happy. For him to be good enough that he’d be able to make her feel that way all the time. 

He thought about what he’d buy her come Christmas. How he’d been really trying to give up the pills. About how he has no idea how to be honest with her without it fracturing her smile.

Cassie moves cans around in the pantry as he lists the things he wants to keep track of. Her favorite color and how much he loves the way the back of her neck smells in the morning. He pictures her face and forces himself to hold onto it.

Falls asleep thinking her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Rachel Yamagata- I Wish You Love


	5. If I Had You Here, I'd Clip Your Wings

When Cassie had first stopped eating, it started out small. First, no sweets even though she longed for puddings and ice creams. But then, her mother remarked how lovely she looked, her waist a little slimmer. It had spiraled from there, the compliments turning into concern, which was almost even more brilliant than the kind words had been.

Cassie smiled more than she ever had, as the weight left her. She felt powerful and beautiful and didn’t honestly care about being in actuality brittle enough to break.

She just wanted someone to love her and never go away. If they were scared of what she’d do, they couldn’t think of leaving her alone.

Cassie eats the apple and thinks about how none of it actually worked. She can’t hold on to anyone.

The fruit is pale on the inside, the same color as her forearm. She takes another bite and doesn’t know what’s left to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bell X1- Eve, The Apple of My Eye

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by Damien Rice- The Blower’s Daughter_


End file.
